


Comfort

by vodkaandlime



Series: Forbidden [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaandlime/pseuds/vodkaandlime
Summary: roger seeks solace in the arms of another faerie
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Forbidden [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Comfort

Distraught, Roger stumbles homewards his blue eyes weeping crystal tears his neck weeping ruby blood. Brian has betrayed him. Brian has taken from him without consent. 

Brian has shattered his trust.

Roger does not want to contemplate whether or not Brian would have been able to stop.

Someone is close to him murmuring words of comfort and Roger sobs onto the soft fabric encasing a shoulder. The newcomer’s arms and wings wrap around him. Wing hugs are usually reserved for distressed children and Roger feels a little glow of shame but his misery overrides it. 

Roger is dimly aware of being escorted to a dwelling. He knows he is safe here – none of his own kind will harm him – the thought brings a fresh flood of tears. 

He is seated next to a cosy fire, a rug tucked around him. He feels healing warmth – hands on his neck – sealing the puncture marks Brian has left. He shudders and is held close again. The wounds may have healed but faerie healing usually requires intimacy to heal the soul in addition to the flesh. 

Roger realises one of the elders – Freddie – is caring for him. He gulps, bracing himself for the inevitable lecture on the foolishness – the wickedness – of consorting with a vampire. He is surprised when Freddie asks, “Do you love him?”

Roger nods miserably – explaining tearfully that his vampire lover bit him without permission. Freddie listens and smoothes his hair and murmurs soothing words. 

Roger weeps that he knows he has done wrong – he knows seeing a vampire is forbidden – and he defiantly adds he is prepared to take his punishment. He is astonished – and a little annoyed – when Freddie laughs.

Everyone does it, Freddie informs him. Everyone has at least one relationship that in theory is disapproved of or banned – usually with a human -but Freddie confides – amazing Roger – that one of the other elders has been enjoying an ongoing relationship with a vampire for over two hundred years.

“We just like to increase the thrill for you little darlings,” Freddie tells him fondly. “Everyone needs to feel they are being rebellious once in a while.” He mops up Roger’s tears with a cotton handkerchief. He offers to heal Roger properly. 

Roger meets Freddie’s eyes suddenly feeling shy.

Freddie kisses him – a powerful kiss.

An offer is being made.

Roger returns the kiss – he needs to be loved safely. 

The acceptance of the offer. 

Freddie is telling him how lovely he is – how charming and sweet – how desirable – kissing his lips and stroking his hair. Roger feels adored. 

Freddie’s light merges with Roger’s and they float into the air, shedding clothes like unwanted old skins. Their fingers trace the excitingly new curves of each other – enticing – inviting. 

Freddie carefully seeks consent – mindful of why Roger is here – before he slips a finger inside Roger. Lubrication is provided by magic and a distant part of Roger’s mind hazily wonders if he could do that in Brian’s world – it would be useful, he thinks. 

But now is not the time to ponder Brian – Freddie is intent on chasing that sorrow away – Roger loves him for it. And there may not be another time with Brian.

Freddie hooks his fingers and Roger heaves a sigh. He feels a rush of air as Freddie’s wings beat faster – his cock glides into Roger who places one hand on Freddie’s chest feeling his heart beat in perfect time with the steady strokes of his wings which are synchronised with his thrusts. Roger pants - following the same rhythm – he writhes as Freddie dips and twists skilfully so his wing tip brushes Roger’s cock. Freddie tells him how delightful -how sweet -he is in a voice filled with laughter.

They cum simultaneously too conjuring an explosion of light and sink to the floor in the aftermath. 

Freddie fetches a damp cloth and gently cleans Roger. He makes them a little nest of cushions and blankets in front of the cosy fire and they snuggle together. 

Roger thanks Freddie who replies that the pleasure was all his. He asks if Roger intends to give Brian a second – Freddie would suggest last -chance. “Your blood will always be a terrible temptation for him,” Freddie observes, “I would advise caution, my sweet, as he has the power to hurt you – to kill you.” Freddie kisses him fiercely. “Still, you are under my protection now.”


End file.
